The fluorocarbon ether, perfluoro-2-(n-propoxy)propionyl fluoride ##STR1## is known in the prior art and is a useful intermediate, e.g., in the preparation of perfluoro(propyl vinyl)ether. Illustrative disclosures in the prior art of the utility of these ethers are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,532 and Du Pont Innovation, Vol. 4, No. 3, Spring 1973.
The preparation of perfluoro-2-(n-propoxy)propionyl fluoride may be through the catalytic dimerization of hexafluoropropylene epoxide. Catalysts for this reaction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,808 and one catalyst system includes the use of monovalent metal fluorides, particularly alkali metal fluorides, quaternary ammonium fluorides and alkali metal perfluoroalkoxides. Other catalytic methods for carrying out the reaction disclosed in this patent involve the use of activated charcoal or high energy, particulate ionizing radiation.